Final Conversation of Kings
by peggy9
Summary: A different take on the events leading up towards the destruction of planet Vegeta. Please R&R and let me know what you think :


Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ. I also don't own some bits at the end of this chapter that were taken from episode... -One with the flashback where King Vegeta agrees with Frieza to give him little Vegeta, and Frieza steals his chair, hehe-

Righto I've changed things once again. This little fic was originally meant to be the prologue for a longer story (it was shorter and under another name), but I decided it just wasn't relevant enough to that story to be included in it. Those of you who've read 'Drifting through Fog' will know what I'm talking about. Well hope ya's like this anyway.

FINAL CONVERSATION OF KINGS

With the dusk came the first of the night winds. Gusts tore recklessly through the trees that towered over two figures, their force causing the fragile copper and russet leaves to fly down from the branches in wild circles and arc around the man and woman in a frenzied dance. They stood out in the middle of an unsteady bridge with the river churning roughly beneath them.

King Vegeta stared into his mate's piercing green eyes which were alight with the reflection of the stars. Her strange loose curls, a deep mahogany red, billowed wildly in the wind so that her face was exposed, revealing the harsh expression in which her delicate features had set. She looked as frail and small as ever with all the intimidation of a nurse maid, but as any fool knows looks can be deceiving and there was nothing particularly fragile or gentle about her.

'I advise you to listen to Frieza's word my lord. Grant his request and give him our son. Enough of this foolishness about denying him. Do you really wish to anger him now when we are already falling out of favor with him? You never think of the consequences of your actions-'

'Falling out of favor,' he spat at her angrily, interrupting. 'He fears us, the coward.'

'And that is why his empire is great, _because_ he fears, he is wise! But you are too brash, too fearless, too willing to throw your life away!' She threw up her hands, her eyes flashing fiercely. 'Will you sacrifice all our people for one son of yours? They have faith in you, and you're meant to do what is best for them.'

'Silence woman, you've lost your mind! Prince Vegeta is worth more than a hundred of my best warriors, besides what can Frieza do if my refusal does anger him as much as you say, other than fight us? Let him! We'll defeat the vile worm once and for all!'

She laughed at him cruelly for a while, choosing to ignore the glowing rage in his eyes, then spoke.

'Listen to yourself! It is you who is mad. You are nothing to Frieza, you and your son are specs of dirt to him! He could crush your whole army underfoot like gravel on a path-'

Again Vegeta cut her off, his voice dangerously low. 'You best watch your tongue if you don't want to sleep at the bottom of the river tonight. You will honor the prince and I or die.'

'Your threats don't scare me at all Vegeta. I will say what is true and that is simply this. Give him the child, you sentimental fool, you'll have others! You know you'll have other sons, so do not sacrifice the millions of sons of other men out of your selfishness and weakness. I will not allow it, I don't care who you are.' She threatened, baring her teeth and snarling at him.

On hearing these final defiant words, Vegeta's hands reached for her neck intending to snap the life from her body. He would bury her tonight in a watery grave where the the fish and snakes would feed on her flesh and drink blood from her eyes; she could regret her words as the flames consumed her in hell. But just as he was certain his fingers had wrapped around her milky white throat, her eyes began to glow a brilliant green like jewels in the midday sun, and he fell to the ground, his limbs useless, his mind numb with pain and shock. She was gone from sight, but her triumphant mocking voice rang clearly through the chilly atmosphere, seeming to come from all directions..

'Defeat Frieza? You cannot even defeat ME!!!'

Piercing laughter echoed through the forest. A child's laugh coming from one who had the face and beauty of a child; like flowering vines coming out of dormancy just after winter's end, their perfect young blossoms springing forth from a thorny old heart.

***

Hours later that cold laughter still rang through King Vegeta's mind as he tried to sleep in hopes of being well rested for the meeting tomorrow with Frieza. They would be coming to a decision about the future of his son, but after the confrontation with Ochra he felt terribly disheartened about the whole matter, about everything. Next time their paths crossed he would make sure she died, firstly for her words which had made her both a coward and a traitor guilty of treason, secondly for daring to humiliate him with the use of her underhanded sorcery. The problem was that none of this made her wrong by any stretch of the imagination, because after tomorrow he would most likely have to do as she said and comply with Frieza's wishes once more just as he and his people had been doing constantly for years now. Inevitably this meant he'd never see his son, _their_ son, again.

_'Give him the child you sentimental fool, you'll have others.'_

What had been meant by that? He _did_ have others, many of them in fact, but perhaps she meant he'd have other sons who showed as much promise as Vegeta did. These suggestions meant nothing to him though because there would never be another like this son, the child he believed someday would lead their people to greater things than he or any of his predecessors had ever dreamed of. The king refused to even entertain that possibility. Strength was not the only thing these people needed in a ruler, they also needed guidance, charisma, inspiration, good leadership skills and confidence. They needed someone who'd lead the way to expanding the empire and especially who would free them from bondage; Vegeta could see his son had the potential to do all this but he could not make his mother see likewise. She viewed the child much like she seemed to view everyone, (despite her charming behaviour in public) with distaste, and when she thought no one was paying attention, a hint of contempt.

Truth be told, there was more that just the child's potential that made it crucial he be protected, it was the simple fact that the king had grown fond of him. This wasn't something he'd ever dare give voice to because it was not the way of his people and was especially inappropriate for someone of his status and position, yet Ochra had seen through his secretiveness in a heartbeat.

_'You sentimental fool...'_

How dare she speak to him that way? Strange that such a vile creature was the one who'd bore him their treasured son, when the many elite women he'd chosen for the purpose had failed to produce anything near his equal. Ochra had lived on the outskirts of the planet working as a witch doctor before he'd heard intriguing rumors of her talent for her craft. On their meeting he'd found her to be several things, uncommonly wise, uncommonly beautiful, and a formidable sorceress. She'd become his shaman from then on, and although his rank forbid such things with the lower class (much less with with one who didn't even class as a warrior), he'd lain with her because he hadn't been been able to resist it. She was soft bodied and fair of face, not harsh and angular like those elite woman whose intense training withered up any extraordinary beauty they may have otherwise possessed.

Imagine his surprise when the child was born? He'd told no one of his deeds till this day, the identity of the prince's mother remaining a complete mystery. It didn't take long, a few years at most, to discover Ochra's incredible insolence along with a sneaking suspicion that there was something more to her supernatural abilities than she let on. He'd been plotting to do away with her for sometime now but hadn't figured a way to do it without causing an uproar. She was popular with the people, a symbol of the prosperity their empire was currently experiencing in exception of their enslavement by Frieza, a lucky charm of sorts to the nation. They always seemed to have good luck when she was present at a battle. The king no longer cared. His suspicions now confirmed, she was to be executed and that was that.

Not for the first time today, searing self doubt consumed and distorted his troubled thoughts, finally stilling them as an image of her glowing irises burned behind his vision.

***

'So...,' Frieza murmured in that slimy way he did, 'Are we still in agreement about your son?'

'To be truly honest with you my lord, I do not wish to relinquish him to your service.'

'I do beg you to reconsider Vegeta. I should have thought that having been given the generous amount of time that you have, you would have come to make the _right_ decision by now.' Frieza's tone was tightly controlled in a way that made it seem he was struggling to control his anger; an unvoiced threat had laced his words heavily.

''...and I have made one. You can... have him.' Vegeta glared angrily as the words left his lips, unable to stop the small growl that escaped his throat. An almost childish glee entered the creature's ugly red eyes as his shiny black lips parted to speak, no doubt to gloat or say something insulting all the while with that hideous grin on his face.

'Splendid. You can bring him when you come to inform me about the progress on planet Tasbah. I'm quite relieved you decided to listen to your queen on this matter,' he chuckled. There was great amusement in his voice as though he'd said something unbelievably funny. Then, as if to deliver the punchline of what seemed to be a joke he wasn't in on, Ochra came swanning down the stairs looking smug as ever.

'She's been urging me to convince you to let me take the child off his hands. She understands as well as I do that to develop to his full potential the prince will require more extensive training and experience than cam be provided for him here. You will not regret your decision, I promise you.'

With this final insult, Frieza left and Ochra followed him, her hips swaying gently and her face serene. She looked back with one of her ridiculous, arrogant smirks and it was all he could do not to blast a hole in her heart right then and there but of course he could not as she was conveniently close to Frieza. God damn her, she'd pay dearly for this! Just wait, he'd show her very soon what he was going to do, her and that disgusting lizard. Little did he know it was the last time he'd ever see her.

'Sire please, don't let him take the prince. I'd rather die than do that!'

'Don't worry Zorn, it is not for long. We must wait for the right time to strike. If we attack now there will be nothing left to defend.'

'Yes... my king.'

***

**Two days later, having been informed of the terrible news, Prince Vegeta hides in the place his uncle has told him about.**

There was no way he would board Frieza's ship and serve him till death. He was Vegeta, prince of all saiyans, not the worthless slave of an overgrown reptile, and he'd die before becoming such a thing. He was staying here, to grow up here and train here, and then one say he'd be king. This was his destiny, his father told him, and his father was always right. Death to anyone who suggested otherwise. No, he was staying right here. Well, he wasn't exactly staying here on his planet _right at this moment_... but he wouldn't stay with his mother long, just until his father got the upper hand on Frieza, at which time he'd come out of hiding and join the king in battle. He just hoped his mother didn't catch him trying to stow away on her ship.

Joachim and Anata, his aunt and uncle, appeared in the doorway, their faces just visible from his hiding place, and once her meeting with Frieza was over his mother would join them. A final gaze around the room seemed inappropriate considering he'd back here soon enough anyway encase... encase they were caught and killed and he never returned, never saw this place again. But he would not think that way, all was well and they would prevail in the end, they'd kill Frieza and rule the universe in his place just like his father said. With that thought, he sensed something. Vegeta could feel his mother approaching, the same way you sometimes know a spider is crawling across the floor before you see it, or sense that a snake is in the river before it swims past you. Surely enough, it wasn't long before she appeared in the doorway looking very nervous, an expression that was quite unusual for her and had him quite worried, making him wonder if something had gone wrong.

'Everything is ready, sister,' his uncle whispered softly.

'Excellent. Come then, there's no time to waste. Follow me, quickly!'

Unbeknownst to Ochra, Vegeta also followed, creeping stealthily down the vast, empty halls. They were taking an unfamiliar coarse, most likely to avoid being seen, but it seemed to be the longest walk around the palace he'd ever taking in his life which made little tactical sense to him. Wouldn't it be less suspicious to go the shortest way possible, and if no one knew they were leaving then why be so secretive anyway? She was such a stupid woman that it was a surprise she came up with this rather cunning plan at all. His father always said so.

His father... would be very anger at this defiance of his will, this running away, but Vegeta was sure he'd forget about it once they finally claimed their victory. They'd cut Frieza into ten different pieces and spit on his dismembered corpse, then for sure the rest of the universe would fall at their feet out of fear, he repeated to himself over and over again in his mind, hoping that believing it enough would make it a reality. He did believe it, so what was this horrible feeling that just wouldn't leave? His heart was beating so voraciously it was a miracle the sound of it didn't give him away, and his dinner kept threatening to come back up.

It was all her fault, everything that had gone wrong lately. She was the reason his father had agreed to send him away, she was the reason he had to sneak away like this, like a coward. This wasn't an ideal situation by any means because there was no way he'd actually want to follow her if there was another option. She was a coward and a traitor, making secret escape plans to disappear like this with no plans of returning, but no matter, she'd pay for it when Frieza and his father found out. That idiot lizard would get distracted looking for her (and himself no doubt), as it seemed to have some odd fascination with her, God only knows why. This would give his father enough time to launch an attack if that's what he decided to do, which Vegeta was sure would be the case because the king knew an opportunity when he saw it, and Frieza being off his guard presented a very good opportunity. Vegeta was sure the filthy creature was only so hard to kill because he was always so calm and well organised, had everyone in the universe licking his slimy feet, and had his freakish lackeys following close behind for protection. Probably wasn't even that spectacular one on one.

Another thing that puzzled him about Frieza was, what criteria did he base his choice of close companions on? It appeared to be solely on their appearances; if they were as ridiculous looking as him it seems they passed the test. The green... thing... well you couldn't even tell what sex it was, it looked liked a tall muscular something with stupid attire and he had to admit a growing curiosity as to what it really was. And then there was the fat pink man, even uglier than Frieza himself. What a bizarre trio they made.

Vegeta's thoughts wondered idly back to his mother as the sound of her nimble footsteps reached his ears, leading the way. What was to become of her once Frieza found out what she'd done? Not that he cared, she'd be left to her fate no matter what it was. A venomous thought came to mind- he didn't care. She ought to die, no, he _hoped _she'd die-

'This is the place. Come in quickly but be mindful that you close the doors very quietly. Joachim, you reset the coordinates then launch, you know where we're going. We're leaving right now. Anata, are you certain the crew that was scheduled to take these ships are dead, you saw to it didn't you? And no one knows of it? Don't look so worried, it will be at least a week or two before anyone tries to contact them... by then we'll be long gone...'

Joachim wasn't hearing much of what was being said as he was too busy looking frantically at the pod in the far corner of the adjoining room, the one that had been wide open and should now be shut tight. Vegeta was meant to take the opposite corridor, get here before them and lock himself in. Where was he?!!

'Wait!' he stammered, 'I uh, I think I did forget something. No I'm certain I did-'

But his older sister wasn't hearing him at all, suddenly appearing as though in a trance and in a great deal of pain. His racing heart stopped still in his chest when something else came to his attention. Her eyes were glowing. 'Oh God... she knows...'

_A venomous thought came to mind- he didn't care. She ought to die, no, he hoped she'd die- _

No sooner had the malicious thought crept into Vegeta's mind than a terrible pain cut straight through it. The only way the feeling could be described was that every muscle and bone in his small form was being twisted into some impossible configuration, preventing him from moving a simple inch although he struggled with every fiber of his being and every ounce of his will power to do so. He tried to cry out but even his throat has closed up, completely unwilling to protest against this horrific experience.

Her eyes still glowing strikingly, Ochra walked calmly up to her teenage brother, struck him across the face and screamed with indignation, 'How dare you defy me!? We could have had Frieza's entire army on on tails if that little demon had managed to follow us!'

'Sister...' he pleaded desperately, unfazed by the feeble slap, 'Have mercy please, he's your only son!'

'Are you insane? Why have the God's cursed my by giving me birth among a race of madmen? Have you heard nothing I've said, that I've been saying all this time?!'

'No, no one will find us. Not where we're going. What's the real reason you're doing this Ochra? Whatever happened to your heart?'

'Oh spare me,' she spat, sighing heavily. 'You lying little bastard, I ought to leave you here with him! You've almost caused all our deaths!' Glistening beads of sweat were trickling down her pale face, her eyes seemed to glow even more fiercely and her nose began to bleed.

'Then do it, leave me hear! Better that than come along and become heartless as you've become,' his voice began to break then. '...please, don't do this sister. How can you do it?!'

She turned away from him towards the control panel with great difficulty, the blood from her nose running down her chin and mingling with her sweat, but just before she did Joachim thought he saw a single remorseful tear fall from a shining eye. Perhaps he was only imagining it, he thought as he heard the sounds of buttons being pushed, then felt the ships speed into the deepening red sky. Nightfall was upon them, making Joachim wonder idly if they'd ever see the day again, or if instead they'd swim through oceans of night for the rest of their lives. What little was left of them anyway. Ochra probably thought that he'd programmed all the pods to run the same coarse, and all she'd have to do was disable the spare one, which he'd heard her telling Anata to do. She was wrong, their three ships would all take the same coarse, but the fourth one was out of their control. He'd told Vegeta where they were going and once they'd left there was no stopping him following if that's what he wished to do.

Of coarse there was no way he'd follow now, probably angry, ashamed and wanting vengeance for being left behind. He'd tell the king, and that would be the end of it, but this didn't matter much to Joachim. Though only young, the boy suddenly felt very old, as though he'd lived life long enough and was ready to go to the land of the spirits now. There was nothing left here, on this planet or any other. He scaled half the galaxy carrying out Frieza's orders like the rest of his people, and he had seen it. There was nothing out there but misery and death. Nothing at all.

It seemed as though the the three of them slept for an age as the pods travelled deeper and deeper into space, yet in reality it had only been a few short days. It was a strange, unsettling twinge in the back of Joachim's mind that woke him first, and he peered out of the tiny circular window in at the back of the pod, staring sadly at the planet that was no longer his home getting smaller and smaller the further away they flew. Or at least it had been. Puzzled, he stared at the faraway orb. It appeared to in fact to be glowing much brighter than usual, making it appear closer rather than further away as it should have looked. Strange.

No sooner had this oddity come to his attention than the light emitted by the planet disappeared entirely, leaving only darkness and faint, distant stars in its place. Joachim blinked several times and shook his head, then looked away and settled back into his seat. '_What a strange dream_,' he murmured to himself, his brow creasing in confusion and an inexplicable fear that had suddenly come over him. Little did he know that this was no dream, that as he sunk down into the depths of sleep once more his saiyan brothers slept with him, and that their sleep, unlike his, would be eternal.

END

Well, what did you think? Please let me know if you thought it was interesting. I know it mostly revolves around minor characters of the show and O.C's and I've put a bit of a weird spin on it, but y'know. It's fun to do something a bit different.


End file.
